Terminator: The Konata Izume Chronicles Vol 1
by Dr-Lovekill
Summary: The war against the machines raged for decades. Humankind was on the brink of extinction, before Konata Izume led the resistance to victory. Defeated, Skynet sent a terminator to kill her in this time. The final battle for mankind begins now. Moved.
1. Chapter 1: Storm Clouds Gathering

_Okay, before I start getting WTF's about this fic, I was watching The Terminator the other night, and I happened to glance over at my DVDs and saw Lucky Star. It suddenly hit me: What if Konata ended up playing a part in the war against the machines? What if Skynet sent a terminator back to kill her when she was the young, lovable otaku we all know? The concept of writing a Lucky Star/Terminator crossover was instantly right there, staring me in the face. I couldn't not. So, I hope everyone likes this. Please send me some reviews and tell me what you think. This fic is rated for language, violence, and some sexual content._

Darkness filled the town, as what few people left on the streets hurried to their homes, or to their late-night shifts. In the alleyway between the party store and a small restaurant, a guy was going through the dumpster, looking for things to sell on the internet. Already, his arms were full of paper Hello Kitty plates, Pokemon napkins, and a box of mass-produced birthday cars featuring the giant robots from a popular western franchise. He spied a Hello Kitty tablecloth underneath a cardboard crate.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "I can sell this with the plates as a matching set! Kaching!" He began tugging on the tablecloth, when suddenly, he heard a crackling sound, like electrical arcing. He popped his head up out of the dumpster and looked around. The alley was dark and silent. He was about to continue, when a bluish electrical bolt zapped from the dumpster to the wall across the alley. He yelped, and dove out of the dumpster, thinking a lightning storm was descending upon him. Another bolt, then another flew across the alley, until he was bathed in an eerie blue light. A large globe of white light appeared, dishing a round hole into the concrete. As the recycling entrepreneur watched in amazement, a figure appeared in the light. The electrical sphere disappeared, leaving a very large and muscular nude man kneeling in the alley.

"Screw this, I'm outta here!" The dumpster shopper yelled, and ran. The large man who had appeared didn't seem to notice. He slowly stood and looked around. He began to walk.

Two bikers stood beside their Hondas, laughing and slugging one another in the arm. They both wore leather jackets and jeans. One wore a kamikaze headband, and they drank from large sake bottles as they roughhoused outside the closed warehouse, its dark windows leering at them like an angry landowner.

"Hey, hey…" The one with the headband said, pointing at the approaching nude man. "Look at this idiot. He must be more drunk than me!" They laughed as the man walked up to them. He studied each of them slowly, then looked at Kamikaze's partner.

"Give me your clothes and your motorcycle." The man said in a monotone voice.

"What have you been smoking, Baka?" The biker asked snidely.

"Your clothes. Give them to me." The man repeated stoically. The two bikers looked at each other. Kamikaze threw a hard punch into the man's face. He withdrew his hand in pain. It was like punching a brick wall. The naked man grabbed him by the collar, and effortlessly threw him through the air. He landed on top of a parked car, shattering the windshield. The other biker drew a tire iron, and brained the man across the forehead. The tire tool bent on impact.

"What in the hell?" The biker exclaimed. The naked man grasped the biker by the throat, and lifted him off of the ground. With a jerk, he broke the biker's neck, and dropped him to the asphalt. He knelt beside the still body, and began removing the young man's jacket.

…..

Across town, another strange electrical disturbance was beginning. In a parking garage, blue lightning bolts were arcing between vehicles. A glowing white sphere opened up, and a form appeared inside. The electrical crackling subsided, leaving a man laying naked on the concrete floor. This new arrival groaned in pain, and shakily got to his feet. He looked around, as if unsure where he was. He began to jog toward the exit of the parking structure. A bright light caused him to wince and shield his eyes.

"Stop where you are." A voice called. "Place your hands on top of your head and lay down on the ground." The man turned and ran. The police officer gave chase. The man ran past car after car. He turned down another row and disappeared. The officer drew his baton and crept around the line of autos. He looked around for the nude man he was chasing, but the suspect had seemingly vanished. Suddenly, the officer was thrown against a car, as the man seized the officer's baton and tore it from his grasp.

"What is the date?" The man demanded.

"Um…uh…" The officer stammered in shock. "April…uh…10th."

"What _year_ is it?" The man exclaimed.

"What…." Another police car approached. The man took off with the officer's baton. The police car halted beside the stunned officer, who told his comrade of the strange assailant. The driver sped off in the direction the man had run, while the now disarmed officer jogged toward the exit to guard against escape.

By the time the police had secured the parking structure and called for backup, the man had already squeezed through an opening, and shimmied down two stories to the alley below. He slinked through the night until he came to a discount clothing store. He used the baton to break a pane of glass from the back door and unlocked it. He stealthily entered the business, and in a few minutes, he crept back out, wearing a pair of green cargo pants, a black tee shirt, hiking boots, and a gray trench coat. He slipped the baton underneath the coat and disappeared into the darkness of the city.

….

Konata Izume walked to school with her friends. They paused at a crossing, waiting for the light to change to the familiar green stick figure indicating that it was safe to cross the street.

"You ever notice how the 'walk' light is a man, but the 'don't walk' light is a hand?" Konata asked. "Why do you think that is?"

"I…I never really thought about it." Miyuki replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Kagami said. "What about it?"

"Well," Konata said, "Why don't they just change the stop signal to a picture of a stick man _standing_ to match the 'go' light of a man _walking_? And why is the stick figure a man? Isn't that a bit sexist?"

"Hmmm." Miyuki mused. "I suppose because the image of a man standing could be confusing. I mean, what if someone is colorblind and can't tell the difference between a green light and a red light. If they thought they should be crossing, they could get hurt."

"Valid point, Miyuki-san" Konata said.

"Mm-hmm." Kagami agreed.

"And maybe the guy who designed the picture didn't mean for it to look like a man _or _a woman." Tsukasa said. "I mean, if you really look at it, it could be a boy or a girl."

"I guess you're right." Konata said. Just then, the light changed to green, and the four girls began walking across. On the other side, Konata looked back. A man in a gray trench coat was standing at the corner, looking at them. The way he studied them made Konata feel a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"I dunno…just that guy across the street. He was looking at us awfully strangely." Konata replied. They looked back, but the man was gone.

"What man?" Kagami asked, scanning the sidewalk on the other side of the road as cars began to pass.

"He was at the light, looking at us." Konata said. "Like he knew one of us or something."

"Hmmm. Maybe it was somebody who did know you." Miyuki answered.

"No…he was to weird-looking to be somebody I know." Konata replied. "Maybe he was a kidnapper, who was planning on shanghaiing us and selling us as slaves on the black market!" She added with a smile and her index finger raised as if it were a stroke of brilliance. Tsukasa wore a skeptical expression.

"Or maybe it was just somebody who works with your dad, and recognized you, don't you think that's a little bit more rational?" Tsukasa said in an annoyed tone.

"That sounds believable." Konata agreed. All the girls giggled, and continued on their way to school. From around a corner, the man slowly peeked out at the girls, then pulled his long coat around himself, and waited until they were out of sight before crossing the road.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rumble of Thunder

_I wanted to comment before this chapter that the depiction of firearms in this story are as accurate as possible. It is legal to own a firearm in Japan, but the purchase and ownership of one involves a great deal of paperwork and police involvement in the process. I wanted to mention that before I got all kinds of comments about how the characters in the story wouldn't be able to get their weapons, or how there are no guns in Japan._

_I mention a few firearms in this chapter, and for those who are unfamiliar with such things (I am an avid hunter and shooter), I will clarify. A SPAS12 is an Italian-made pump/semiauto shotgun often used for police applications. An MP5 is a 9mm submachine gun often depicted in videogames and movies. An Arisaka is a 7.7X58mm bolt action rifle used by Japan in WW2. The "American-made shotgun" I mention, I meant to be a mossberg 500 12 gauge._

_That said, in this chapter I really begin to introduce all of the characters, and draw the contrasts between the cheerful, comedic nature of the Lucky Star cast, and the darker, more ominous presence of the Terminator-verse characters. The darkness of the future begins to permeate the girls' lives here, and I tried to write this in such a way as to give the metaphorical image of storm clouds gathering on the horizon. Please review and tell me what you think.  
><em>

The large man, now clad in his biker clothes, stepped out his stolen car and walked into the small sporting goods store on the outskirts of town, pushing rudely past a man exiting. He walked to the case at the rear of the shop, and stared intently at the rifles inside.

"Welcome to Outdoor Sports." The owner said, walking behind the counter. He looked at the customer's clothes a moment. "What can I help you with?"

"I want the Arisaka bolt action rifle." The man replied. The shop-keep opened the cabinet's glass door, and took out the World War 2-era rifle, and laid it on the counter for the customer to look at. The man immediately picked it up and worked the action. He shouldered the rifle, and aimed it at the wall to test the accuracy of the weapon's sights. He placed the rifle down on the counter. "Negative."

"Well...anything else?" The owner asked.

"I require more superior weaponry. You have weapons in this store for law enforcement officials." The man stated. It wasn't a question.

"Well…yes." The owner replied.

"Where do you keep them?" The man asked in his robotic voice. The owner was becoming uneasy.

"Um…in the back room." He said. "Why?" The man walked past the counter, and easily pushed open a locked door.

"You…you can't go back there!" The owner called, and followed the man into the back room. The customer was already in the process of loading a SPAS 12 shotgun. He sat the gun on a table, and picked up an MP5. "I'm going to call the police if you don't leave right now!" The man slowly loaded a 30 round magazine of 9mm rounds into the MP5. He drew back the bolt, and turned to the owner. He squeezed the trigger

…..

The man in the trench coat stood at the payphone. He looked around a few times before opening the phone book. He flipped through the pages until he reached the one he was looking for. He ran his finger down the list of names, stopping on three listings, all with the surname 'Izume'. He looked around again, and tore the page from the book. He folded it and stuck it into the pocket of his coat. He then walked quickly down the street.

He stopped when he saw red and blue lights flashing ahead. Several police cars and an ambulance were parked around a store. Police officers wearing riot gear were hauling two young men out of the business. The dark-haired stranger pulled the collar of his long gray coat up, and walked around the back of the police cars. A black sedan with blue lights in the windshield afforded him the opportunity he'd been waiting for. He knew from his training that police officers in Japan were unarmed save for batons, but the Special Police Units had firearms. He saw in the car the comforting shape of a long firearm resting upright between the front seats. He quickly opened the driver's side door, and pulled the American-made 12 gauge shotgun out, stuffing it underneath his coat. He quickly disappeared into an alley. Now, he just needed a car…

….

On the other side of the city, the man in the biker clothes walked to the front door of a small house. The address matched the number given in the phone book for the first Izume listed. He looked around slowly, studying the area through dark sunglasses, before knocking three times on the door. A young woman opened the door. She looked at the visitor a moment, trying to remember if she knew him or not.

"Can I…help you?" She asked.

"Are you…Izume?" The man asked.

"Yes….I'm Matsuri Izume." She replied. "What is this about?" The man violently shoved the door wide open. The young woman gasped, and stumbled backwards a few steps. The man drew a black handgun from inside his leather jacket. "Wha…wh…what are you doing…." Matsuri Izume stammered in fear. The pistol fired, the bullet striking the woman in the chest. She whimpered and fell to the floor. The man calmly and methodically aimed the pistol and fired four more rounds into the woman's body.

"Terminated." The man stated. He turned and walked back to his car.

The girls sat outside, eating their lunch. It was such a warm, sunny day, they didn't want to waste it inside the school. Kagame was listening to a small radio through one earbud as she sipped her clear soda.

"So, you guys looking forward to the anime convention next week?" Konata asked. "I mean, you guys are going, right?"

"Fat chance." Kagame said. "We're not as obsessed with dressing up in cosplay outfits to spend the day with a hundred other otakus as you." Konata just smiled.

"But you'd look so _cute_ in a To Heart outfit." Konata said.

"Hey, you already bought Tsukasa one of those outfits, but you're not playing dress-up with me!" Kagami exclaimed.

"That reminds me, are you going to wear the cosplay outfit I got you to the amine con, Tsukasa?" Konata asked.

"Um…I never thought about it." Tsukasa admitted. "It _would _give me someplace to wear it…"

"Hey, Konata!" Kagame called. "You know a Matsuri Izume?"

"No…why?" Konata replied.

"Here, listen!" Kagame said, holding out an earbud to Konata. Konata held it to her ear. Miyuki and Tsukasa leaned in to listen as well.

"Again, Matsuri Izume, 26 has been shot to death in her home by an unidentified assailant. Police detectives are working on the case…" The news reporter said.

"Hm. No one I know." Konata said. "Weird coincidence on the name, though. I didn't know there were more Izume's in the city."

"Well…it's really sad, but I'm glad it's no one you were close to." Tsukasa said. Konata thought for a moment about the strange man who had been looking at her on her way to school. Was it just a coincidence?

The girls walked home from school, talking about how remote control batteries seem to die at the most inopportune times. Konata kept looking around. She felt uneasy, but couldn't conceive of why. She felt an odd sense of danger, like butterflies in her stomach, but there was no reason for the apprehension that she could see.

"I gotta work at the cosplay café for a couple hours." Konata said. "I'm doing a little overtime to buy a new manga series that just came out."

"Konata…" Kagami sighed. "You'd work yourself to death for your anime and manga, wouldn't you?" Konata smiled.

"It's good to have something to work toward, a goal like the peak of a mountain you keep climbing toward, and if it's a really, really hard climb, you feel really good when you've reached the top. If it's something easy, there's really no point to doing it. Once you've achieved your goal, you feel like you've just wasted a bunch of time and energy for no reason."

"You know, that makes perfect sense…" Miyuki said, thinking. "It's very philosophical, Kona-chan."

"Wait!" Kagami exclaimed. "How can you talk about buying manga like you're climbing Mount Fuji or something?" Everyone except Kagami giggled.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Konata said with a wave. They said their goodbyes, and Konata walked toward the café where she worked. She again got the feeling she was being watched. There were many people on the sidewalks around her, but she didn't see anyone out of the ordinary, and she didn't see the man in the trench coat watching her from behind a dumpster.


	3. Chapter 3: Lightning Strikes

_Okay, going off of the fact that the only review I've gotten so far on this fic is from my own fiancée, I must assume this story isn't catching on among readers. Maybe it's because of the strange pairing of Lucky Star and Terminator, or maybe I'm just not writing it in a manner that readers find agreeable. Notwithstanding, I already have a few chapters already written, and rather than let them go to waste, I will publish them as well. If by then I still have only a couple people interested, I'm going to stop the story and move onto other things. No point in beating a dead horse, afterall._

_Anyhow, in this chapter, the two worlds finally collide. And when they do, be ready for what follows! Your favorite Lucky Star characters will never be the same. Will the future? Read on, and please review. _

Konata waited a table in the cosplay café. The client looked like a rich businessman, and she hoped he would give her a big tip. She sat his tea on the table and smiled. The fat businessman smiled back, maybe a bit too friendly. She turned, and walked back to the counter. The television was on over the counter, the newscaster talking about a storm moving toward Tokyo. She sat on a stool, and watched the report for a moment. It didn't look like the storm would hit the city. Konata was glad. She didn't feel like having to walk home in thunderstorm. A woman from the kitchen brought out a bowl of soup on a tray, and sat it on the counter. Konata picked it up, and turned to take it to the businessman.

In the local police station, a weary-looking detective was walking down the hall drinking a cup of cold coffee. Another officer in a shirt and tie, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows jogged up, holding a small stack of papers.

"Takeda, Takeda!" The detective called. Takeda Kasagake, the tired detective turned.

"What now, Shimazu?" detective Kasagake asked. Shimazu held up a picture of a young woman, lying dead, covered in blood.

"Look at this. 26 year-old female, Matsuri Izume. Shot five times at close range this morning."

"I can see that." Kasagake said, annoyed. Shimazu pulled out another photograph. It was another woman, in a pool of blood on a tile floor.

"30 year old housewife, shot four times in the chest this afternoon." Shimazu said.

"Two shootings in this town…in one day?" Kasagake asked.

"Second victim's name…" Shimazu continued, "…Tomoe Izume."

"What…" Detective Kasagake exclaimed. "Let me see that." He took the reports and looked at them. He fumbled in his pocket for a pack of cigarettes, drawing one out and lighting it. He inhaled, and blew out a cloud of white smoke. "Pattern murderer?"

"I have men looking into it." Shimazu replied. "Thing is, boss…they were killed in the order that their names appeared in the phone listing."

"Are there any more women with the family name Izume in the area?"

"One. A man who lives on Kabuto Street has a 17 year old daughter named Konata Izume. We've been trying to call, but there's no answer." Shimazu answered. Kasagake took another long draw of his cigarette.

"Keep trying. And send an officer there! Damn, I hate serial killers. They're always weirdoes." Shimazu started to walk away. "Wait! Give a report to the news on the second murder. If this Konata sees it, she may call us."

"Yes sir!"

A police car pulled up to the curb across the street from the Izume house. The officer looked across the street at the building. No one could enter or exit the house without him seeing their every move. If he had gotten there a few minutes earlier, he would have seen the large man in biker clothes leave the house, and walk down the street to his car with a photograph of a girl with blue hair in his hand.

Konata was tired. Her shift was almost over, and it was starting to get dark out. She wanted nothing more than to get home, take a long, hot shower, and curl up with a manga. She looked at her watch. Ten minutes to go. She walked to a client's table, and poured the man's small ceramic cup full of sake, before returning to the counter. She looked up at the television. The news reporter was now talking about the small brushfire war raging in a Middle Eastern country Konata decided she'd never want to visit.

"This just in…" The gray-haired news anchor reported from behind his desk. "Police are reporting yet another shooting incident, which left another woman dead. That's two shootings in the prefecture this day." Konata's eyes grew wide. "The name of the victim, according to police officials is Tomoe Izume, aged 30." Konata felt like she had just been punched in the gut. "Police aren't commenting on how the murders occurred in the order the names are listed in the phone book for the area." Konata felt panicked, and raced to the payphone on the wall. She threw open the phone listing, and turned page after page until she came to the end of the 'I' section. She traced the names with her finger. Izume, Matsuri, Izume Tomoe, Izume….She let the book fall closed.

"Is something wrong, Konata?" The manager asked, walking up beside her.

"I…I no, nothing's wrong. I have to make a call." She stammered. The manager nodded unbelievingly, but turned and walked back to the counter. Konata picked up the phone and dialed the police."

"Police department." The operator's cordial voice answered.

"Hi…my name is Konata Izume…I think somebody's after me." Konata whispered fearfully into the mouthpiece.

"Just a moment, ma'am." The operator said. The phone hummed with the hold signal as Konata looked around nervously. The phone clicked.

"Hello. Homicide, Detective Kasagake speaking."

"Detective!" Konata whispered into the phone. "My name is Konata Izume. I think I'm in danger or something. Don't put me on hold, I'm really scared here."

"Don't worry Miss Izume, I'm not going to put you on hold." Kasagake said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the cosplay café on third." Konata replied.

"I know right where that is. Just stay there. You're in a public place, so stay visible. I'll get an officer there to bring you to the station, okay?"

"Okay." Konata said. "Just hurry, okay?" She hung up the phone, and went to the counter to have a seat. The evening rush was starting, and there were few seats left in the café, so she had to settle for a stool at the end of the counter, near the back wall. She sat on the round stool, straightening the miniskirt of her schoolgirl cosplay outfit as she sat. She looked around at the people in the café, studying them, wondering…

"Your shift is up, Konata." The manager said, startling her. "Sorry if I spooked you. You want me to punch you out?"

"Yes sir." Konata replied. The manager walked away. Konata looked around at the people sitting at the tables, eating soup, or drinking tea. She looked down the counter and gasped.

At the end of the counter was the man she had seen on her way to school. There he sat in the same gray trench coat, drinking a glass of something. He looked up at her, and Konata averted her eyes. Just a few more minutes….

The door to the café opened, and a tall, muscular man walked in, wearing sunglasses and a leather biker jacket. He looked around, and began walking through the small restaurant. Konata noticed the strange man in the trench coat glancing at the large biker, then back at her. Suddenly, the biker looked at Konata and stopped. It was like slow motion, the biker's hand going into his jacket, and coming out, clutching a pistol. Konata was frozen in fear as the biker raised the pistol, aiming it at her head from 10 feet away.

"Get down!" The man in the trench-coat yelled, leaping to his feet. In a flash, he had swung a sawed-off shotgun from underneath his coat. Konata fell to the floor as the stalker fired the large-bore weapon into the man with the pistol. The sound was deafening, like a bomb had exploded in the café. People began screaming, and running for the exit as the biker was spun around by the blast, dropping his pistol. He tuned, and drew a submachine gun with a long magazine from under his coat, and fired at the man in the trench coat, who dove behind the counter as bullets peppered the wall.

Konata got to her feet, and tried to run for the exit. She tripped and fell. Rolling onto her back, she saw the biker, a huge bleeding hole in his abdomen, standing over her. He pointed the MP5 at her head. She whimpered as she looked down the black hole in the end of the barrel, waiting for the shot. There was another loud gunshot, as the man in the trench coat fired four more times into the biker, the big leather-clad man stumbling back with each round striking him. He fell to the ground, turning over a table as he went down. The man with the shotgun ran to Konata and held out his hand.

"Come with me if you want to live!" He shouted. Konata looked up at him, unsure of what was going on. "Come on!" He yelled. Konata took his hand, and the next thing she knew, he was leading her out the door, and down the alley beside the café. She looked back to see the biker running after them. The man who had saved her threw open the door to an old sedan. "Get in!" He ordered, shoving her in, and forcing her into the passenger seat as he got into the driver's seat. He started the car, and throwing it into reverse, floored the accelerator. The car shot backwards through the alley. Konata screamed as the biker leapt onto the hood. Trench coat man slammed on the brakes, sending the biker over the car, onto the pavement behind the vehicle. He floored it again, running over the biker. The car backed out onto the street, ramming a van. The biker started to stand up. The man put the car in drive, and sped off.

"Konata Izume, Are you injured?" The man asked loudly. Konata whimpered in fear.

"My name is Senshi, Sergeant, TechCom. 700492, assigned to protect you." He said in a military fashion.

"From what?" Konata squeaked as Senshi raced through a red light, narrowly avoiding two cars.

"You have been targeted for termination. It is my duty to protect you."

"No…no way!" Konata cried "This is a mistake….this can't be happening! Let me go!"

"Listen!" Senshi barked. "You have to do what I say! Follow my every word and you'll live!"

"Oh man…" Konata gasped. "I don't know what's going on…just don't kill me or anything, okay?" A police car drew behind their car, siren screaming.

"Hang on!" Senshi said. He turned a corned doing 50, sideswiping another car. The police car hit a truck. Senshi turned down an alley, knocking over garbage cans. "We have to get rid of this car." He muttered. He sped out of the alley, causing several cars to lock on their brakes. He drove into a huge parking lot outside of a manufacturing facility, speeding down row after row of vehicles. He pulled into a vacant spot, and turned off the car. He turned to Konata.

"Okay, listen. You're in danger. You've been targeted for termination, and I'm here to protect you."

"Why? Why me?" Konata asked, shaking. "I haven't done anything. Why am I…targeted?"

"You haven't done anything….yet." Senshi replied. "But you will. Years from now."

"What the…what do you mean…" Konata stammered. She was confused. Everything was happening so fast. "And who was that big biker guy? How did he get up after you shot him? He should have been dead!"

"He's not a man. He's a terminator. An infiltration unit. Cyberdyne systems model one-zero-one."

"A what?" Konata cried.

"It's a cybernetic organism. Living human tissue over a hardened metal combat chassis."

"A cyborg?"

"Yeah. Advanced prototype. Hard to spot."

"Cyborgs are only in movies! They can't _build_ something like that yet!" Konata argued.

"Not for about 15 years." Senshi said.

"Are you saying it's from the _future_?" Konata asked in disbelief.

"A possible future." Senshi replied.

"No…you're crazy. This is like a bad anime. There's no such thing as time travel! I bet you're going to try to tell me that you're from the future too."

"I am." Senshi said. "The year 2035."

"Okay…I'm out of here." Konata said, reaching for the door handle. Senshi grabbed her, holding her against the seat.

"Listen, that thing…that _machine_ is still hunting you! It doesn't sleep or eat. It doesn't get tired or feel pain. And it will never stop hunting you until you are dead, do you understand?"

"How am I supposed to understand?" Konata exclaimed. "How am I supposed to believe that a cyborg from the future is trying to kill me, and some soldier guy from 25 years from now is kidnapping me to try to protect me? I mean do you know how crazy all of this sounds?"

"You have to trust me, okay?" Senshi said, looking into her eyes. There was something about him that made Konata feel she could trust him, regardless of his insane story. She thought about how the biker guy had gotten up after 5 shots from a shotgun. Her thoughts were jumbled. She didn't want to believe Senshi's story, but she'd seen so many messed up things already. She looked at Senshi. He was handsome, in a rugged sort of way, much like some of the battle-hardened characters in the anime _Space War Red Planet_. She guessed he was about 20 or 21 years old. It was hard to tell.

"What do you want me to do?" Konata asked.

"Come on, we have to find another car." He replied, taking her by the hand. He led her through the cars, ducking as a police car passed slowly. Trying doors, he found one that was unlocked. He opened the door, and motioned for Konata to get in. She crawled in, and made her way to the passenger seat as Senshi slid in and quietly closed the door. It was becoming darker as night set in. Konata wondered what her father would think about her sitting in a stolen car at night with an older guy who said he was from the future.

"Okay…it goes like this…" Senshi began as the two lay almost in the floorboard, inches from each other. "A few years from now, Cyberdyne creates a computer program called Skynet that is capable of learning and thinking."

"Artificial intelligence?" Konata asked.

"Exactly." Senshi said, loading his shotgun. "With military applications. The United States put it in charge of all military systems to remove human error from the equation. Skynet began to learn at a geometric rate, growing in knowledge every second. It became self aware, and began questioning the validity of the human race. Its creators panicked and tried to shut Skynet down. Skynet responded by reading all humans as a threat. It launched the nuclear arsenal of the United States against targets in Asia and Europe."

"Why?" Konata asked.

"Because it knew that the nuclear counter-attack would remove any threat to it in the US." He tore a group of wires from underneath the dashboard, and pulled two of them loose. "After the nuclear holocaust…Judgment Day, Skynet began using specially designed machines to round up the remainder of humans. We were branded and herded like cattle, disposed of systematically. He showed her a bar code tattooed on his arm. In the U.S., a leader arose. John Connor. He organized the Worldwide Resistance. We revolted against the machines, and started crushing those bastards like soda cans."

"But why me?" Konata asked. "Why were you sent back to protect _me_?"

"Because you're my general." Senshi said. Konata's eyes grew wide. "You're the leader of the Resistance in Japan. You manage to hack Skynet, and find every weakness in its strategy, its defenses. Because of you, Skynet looses in this country."

"Do I look like some kind of great general or something?" Konata interjected. "I mean…"

"Look…" Senshi interrupted. "They were beaten. Their defenses were broken. We were this close to winning. They had no other choice. They sent a terminator back to this time to kill you before the war." He started touching two wires together, cranking the car's starter.

The terminator drove through the parking lot, following the tire marks his target's car had made. He spotted the car, but the door was open, and the vehicle was empty. The commands were initiated by his CPU, and sent via electrical signal to his A.I., flashing across his enhanced visual sensors: Break contact with vehicle. Scan area. Search for primary target and terminate. He drove slowly down the row of cars. Hearing an engine turn over, his head snapped to the right, right toward the sound. Two heads looked out from the front seats. Primary target identified. Engage and terminate primary target. The cyborg stuck the barrel of his SPAS 12 shotgun out the passenger side window, and fired into the rear of the car, shattering the back window.

"Get down!" Senshi yelled. Konata yelped, and dove into the floorboard. Senshi sped the car backwards, ramming the terminator's vehicle, then put the car in drive and took off. The terminator fired once more at the fleeing car, spattering the side with buckshot. The machine sped off in pursuit.

"Is it him? Is it him?" Konata gasped.

"It's him. Stay down." Senshi ordered. The terminator's car pulled alongside them, one row of cars between them, and fired into Senshi and Konata's vehicle. Senshi aimed his shotgun one-handed, and fired a round at the terminator. The terminator fired back.

"Drive!" Senshi yelled. Konata didn't argue. She raised up and took the wheel, keeping the car straight as Senshi ratcheted the shotgun, and fired another shot at the terminator's car. The terminator fired again, blowing out the side window behind the driver's seat. Now without a line of cars separating them, the terminator swerved closer. Senshi quickly fired two rounds, striking the terminator's head. The robot swerved, and hit another car, sending his vehicle flipping onto its top.

"Senshi!" Konata screamed. A large truck was parked ahead, and on the other side, the factory wall. Konata stomped the brake, and the car skidded into the truck, throwing the two around as the vehicle came to a sudden stop. After a moment of shock had passed, Konata let out a frightened sob, and Senshi groaned, using his feet to push open the car's damaged door. Sirens shrieked as a dozen police cars bore down on them from all directions. Senshi grabbed the shotgun.

"No! Don't!" Konata pleaded. Senshi looked at her, and threw the shotgun onto the pavement. He climbed out as the police cars stopped, encircling them. He helped Konata out of the car, and as the officers approached, barking commands, raised his hands in submission.


	4. Chapter 4: Tempest

_I decided to move this story from the crossovers section, where it rightfully belongs. I figured it might actually get more readers if I reposted in the Lucky Star section. It IS a Lucky Star story, only with the general plot of the Terminator-verse. I hope this generates more readers. _

_The story begins to heat up now, as Konata finds herself hunted, scared, and confused. Is there any safe place for her? Can Senshi protect her, or will the terminator find her again? Read and review._

"Okay, try to relax." Detective Kasagake said. Konata sat on a couch in the police station with her head in her hands. She looked up.

"My dad…did you call my dad?" Konata asked. Detective Kasagake sighed.

"Your father is dead…I'm sorry…"

"No!" Konata squeaked, and began crying again. She looked up at the detective. "What…what about Senshi? Has he told you about the terminator?" Detective Shimazu walked up beside Kasagake.

"Oh yes." Shimazu said. "He's told us the entire story about machines from the future and the end of the world. He's with the psych guys right now."

"There's a chance he was working _with_ the other man as a team." Kasagake said.

"No…" Konata said "I saw the biker guy get shot five times…"

"He was probably wearing a bulletproof vest." Kasagake said. "With armor plates, they'll stop a 12 gauge shotgun round."

"Remember that time with the gang…" Shimazu began "Where I got…"

"Shimazu…" Kasagake said, cutting the other detective off. He looked back at Konata. "When we're done filing reports, we'll make sure you get to a friend's house. You have anyone you can call?"

"Um…yeah. I guess I could call Miyuki…a friend from school."

"Okay." Kasagake said. He pat Konata on the head. "You just try to get some rest, okay?"

"Alright." Konata nodded.

In anther room in the police station, Senshi sat handcuffed in a chair. Two men in suits, and two police officers sat on the other side of the table.

"Okay, let's talk about this Skynet thing…" One of the men in a gray suit said. "You say it's a computer system built for NORAD?"

"Yes!" Senshi replied angrily. "Programmed to control the entire military infrastructure."

"And it was Skynet that sent this…terminator back in time to kill Konata Izume before she could lead the army to destroy it."

"Yes!"

"Well that was certainly intelligent of it." The man in the black suit stated. The two officers grinned. "But why didn't it just send a terminator to kill her then? In the year…" He looked at the statement. "…2035?"

"We had won. Skynet knew it was beaten, and the only hope it had of winning was to take out General Izume in the past, _before_ the war!"

"Uh huh…" The man in the gray suit said, writing down Senshi's story in a notebook.

"Now where is Konata?" Senshi demanded. "I've answered your questions. I have to protect her!"

"We're keeping her safe." One of the police officers said.

"You don't get it!" Senshi replied. "That terminator will come for her! You can't stop it! It'll kill every one of you to get to her! That's what it does…that's all it does! And when it finds her, it's gonna rip her fucking heart out, don't you understand that?"

"Just calm down, sir…" The man in the black suit said.

"Shut up!" Senshi yelled. "I'm the only one that can stop it, and I'm the only one that can protect Izume! Now let me go!"

The glass door of the police station opened, and the terminator stepped into the building. He looked around for a moment, then walked to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The officer at the desk asked.

"I am a friend of Miss Izume. I was told she is here." The terminator stated.

"She's still making statements." The officer replied. "She won't be released for some time." The terminator looked around the room.

"I'll be back." The robot said. He turned and walked out of the building. A minute later, he walked back in, carrying the SPAS 12 in his left hand, and an AR15 assault rifle in his right. The MP5 was across his back on a sling, and two ammo belts crisscrossed his chest.

"What the hell?" The desk officer exclaimed. The terminator fired both weapons into him, and walked past the desk, into the police station. Two officers came running out of a break room to see what was going on. The terminator fired a long burst from the assault rifle, and a blast from the shotgun, mowing them down. A detective swung out of a door, and fired his pistol six times into the terminator. The cyborg fired two shotgun rounds into the detective, sending him flying back into the wall.

Konata jumped when she heard the first gunshots. Then there were more, long bursts of automatic gunfire, loud booms, the crack of pistols. Detective Kasagake ran into the room.

"Stay here!" He ordered, drawing his 9mm pistol from underneath his sport coat. He locked the doorknob, and closed the door before running down the hall.

The men in the room with Senshi looked at each other as the gunfire started. An officer threw open the door and leaned in.

"It's terrorists!" The young policeman yelled. The men in suits and one of the officers ran out of the room, leaving the last officer to watch Senshi. Soon as the door closed, Senshi was on his feet. He kicked the policeman in the stomach, and as he doubled over, Senshi kneed him in the face. The officer slumped to the floor, unconscious. Senshi knelt down and took his handcuff key. He fumbled with the cuffs, finally unlocking them, letting them fall to the floor. He stood and ran out the door. He made his way down the hall, stopping at a dead police detective. He picked up the detective's pistol, and took the two extra magazines from the dead man's holster belt.

Konata crawled under a desk, shaking and crying as the gunfire grew more intense. It sounded like a war zone. Officers throughout the building had now armed themselves, and were firing at the terminator, only to be shot down by the robot assassin. Kasagake and Shimazu took cover behind an overturned desk as the terminator entered the room. They both stood up and fired their AR15's on full auto. The terminator, unfazed by the barrage of bullets striking him, aimed his weapons, and fired.

Senshi threw open door after door looking for Konata. He kicked open a locked office door and leaned inside the dark room.

"Konata?" He called. Konata recognized Senshi's voice, and quickly crawled from under the desk.

"Senshi!" She gasped.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Senshi said. He took her by the hand, and pulled her down the hall, stopping only momentarily to pick up another dead officer's pistol and spare magazine. "Come on." He said, throwing open a door marked 'exit'. They ran into the parking lot, and Senshi opened the door to a car. "Get in!" Konata obeyed, jumping in the passenger side as Senshi hotwired the car.

The terminator heard the sound of a vehicle start. It moved quickly to the back of the station, and stepped out into the parking lot as the car containing his target roared past. The terminator leveled his AR15 and fired the last four rounds in the magazine. He watched the car speed off, then walked into the night.


	5. Chapter 5: The Eye of the Storm

"We should be safe for now." Senshi said as he drove down a lonely country road. "As long as we stay off of the grid and stay hidden, it won't be able to find us."

"It's never going to stop, is it?" Konata said hopelessly.

"No." Senshi replied gravely. He glanced over at Konata. "But neither will I." She gave him a little smile. "We need to get rid of this car." He said. He pulled off the road onto a small dirt trail, and followed the lane for a couple minutes. He stopped the car. "We'll go on foot from here." They exited the car, and began walking. Senshi watched Konata as the trekked silently along the road. She was tired, he could see that much, but she kept going, forcing herself on. He wondered what she was thinking, this girl who was the teenaged past-version of his leader. After a mile of walking, they came to an old barn. Senshi led her into the structure. In the loft, Konata collapsed against the wall.

"You need to get some sleep." Senshi said. "You look fatigued." Konata looked at the plank floor and sighed.

"I don't think I can sleep." She said. "You know how when you're really tired, but you…" She trailed off.

"Yeah." Senshi replied. "You've been through a lot. I can't imagine what you're going through."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Konata asked. "All the stuff that's happened? How do you deal with it?"

"I'm used to it." Senshi said. "I grew up after Judgment Day. Hiding from the machines night and day…living in the rubble of destroyed cities…watching people die."

"That's…really horrible." Konata remarked. "What do you do for fun…you know, to be happy in the future? Do you have any of the stuff we have now like manga or music or anything like that?"

"We survive." Senshi replied. He nodded and looked down. "We live. That's about it."

"Wow…" Konata sighed. "And this stuff is really going to happen? The war, Judgment Day, me being some great leader and stuff?"

"It's going to happen." Senshi answered. "In a few years."

"Why does it have to happen, Senshi? Because I don't _want_ it!" Konata cried. She got to her feet and balled her fists angrily. "I don't _want_ to be some resistance leader! I don't want machines to take over! I just want to hang out with my friends, and work at the cosplay café and watch my favorite animes until I get old and die!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I liked my life like it was. Why does it have to happen? Why does it have to be me?" She began to shake. Senshi saw that she was cold. Her schoolgirl outfit offered nothing to stave off the chilly night air. He took off his coat, and wrapped it around Konata.

"You gave me a message to give you in this time." Senshi said. "The future's not set. You have to be strong. You have to fight. Or there will be no future." Konata sniffled.

"Tell me more about the future, Senshi." Konata said, trying to get comfortable.

"Well…" Senshi began, "…we have to hide mainly from the Hunker-Killer units. They're not as smart as the terminators, and easy to take out if you have the right weapons. The terminators were something new. They had infiltrated and taken out a couple bases before we figured out what was happening. Now we use dogs. They can smell them or something, I don't know, but a terminator comes around, dogs go crazy. It's about the only way to spot them." He looked at Konata. She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed. Senshi settled down beside her, and pressed his body against hers to keep her warm. Konata's head fell onto his shoulder. Senshi smiled, and closed his eyes.

The next morning, they set off again, walking nearly 15 kilometers until they came to a small town. It didn't take long for them to locate a small motel with a red neon hawk above the sign. They walked into the office. A woman sat at the counter, reading a magazine.

"We'd like a room, please." Konata said. The woman looked up. She looked at the teenaged girl's outfit, and then at the older man with her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You have one with a kitchen?" Senshi asked.

"Yes I do." The owner replied, opening a register book. "And…what name should I put the room under?"

"Um…John." Konata said quickly. The owner looked at them suspiciously.

"John what?" The owner asked, leaning forward and peering at Konata.

"Cash!" Senshi exclaimed, shoving a wad of money across the desk. The owner looked at the money with wide eyes and smiled.

"Okay….Johnny Cash. No problem." She wrote the faux name in the register, and handed them a key. "Here's the key to your room. It's number 7, down this row."

"Thank you." Konata said. They walked toward their room. At the door, Konata paused and turned to Senshi. "I don't think I want to know where you got that enormous wad of cash." She joked. Senshi smiled, and opened the door to their room. He looked around the small room cautiously, his hand inside his coat, touching one of the handguns.

"Okay." He said. They walked in. The room was sparse, a twelve foot by twenty foot room with a bed, a small table with two chairs, a television mounted on the wall, and a bathroom off the back of the room. One wall had a short counter with a small sink, a microwave oven, a coffeepot, and two burners. A small refrigerator and a short chest beside the bed completed their haven. "Make yourself comfortable." Senshi said. "I have to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Konata asked.

"I need…supplies." He replied. He reached under his coat, and pulled out one of the pistols and a spare magazine. He laid them on the bed.

"Um…be careful, Senshi-san." Konata said.

"I'll be back soon." Senshi nodded, and left the room. Konata carefully picked up the pistol, and sat on the bed. She looked at the weapon, and tried to hold it like all the people in the animes. She felt awkward, and snorted at the comical idea of herself with a gun. She put the pistol back onto the bed, and walking to the bathroom, began to run herself a hot bath.


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Maelstrom

_I had imagined for some reason that this fic was going to be popular, but like Tesla, I'm ahead of my time on some of my writings. Combining Lucky Star and Terminator was a risky move, I know, but I'd like to think that I am doing it justice. Perhaps this chapter will prove that. So without further ado, I give you now more of The Konata Izume Chronicles. Please review. _

Returning from her long, relaxing bath, Konata sat on the edge of the bed with a towel wrapped around her, and turned on the television. The reporter on the screen was talking about the incident at the police station.

"The largest police mobilization in the history of the prefecture is now underway. Officials are looking for an unidentified male who opened fire in a police station last night, killing 12 police officers…" Konata changed the channel. Talk shows. She switched the channels until she came to the anime network. Bleach was on. She watched it for a few moments, but for some reason, it just didn't seem as entertaining as it used to. With a sigh, she switched the TV off and sat in silence for a few seconds. She picked up the telephone and stared at it, the dial tone whining through the earpiece. She dialed a number. The phone rang.

"Hello?" The familiar voice of Miyuki said on the other end.

"Miyuki-san, hi." Konata said.

"Konata? I've been worried about you! You didn't come to school today, and I heard about the shooting. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Miyuki. Really." Konata replied. She paused for a moment. "Well, not really. Listen, you need to be careful, okay? Maybe you can talk your mom into letting you leave the city for something."

"Why, Konata?" Miyuki's voice asked. "Where are you?"

"I can't say." Konata said.

"I'll go to the summer house on the beach if you think I need to, but I would really like to know how to reach you. You know, so I'm not so worried about you."

"Well…" Konata sighed. "The number here is 555-2401. Listen, I have to go, okay? Just be careful, Miyuki."

"Take care, Konata. Call when you can, okay?"

"I will. Bye." Konata hung up the phone.

"Bye." The terminator said over the phone in Miyuki's voice. It placed the receiver down, then picked it up again. The cyborg dialed the number Konata had given him. The phone rang twice.

"Hello? Akataka Inn." The receptionist greeted.

"What is your address there?" The terminator said in his normal, robotic voice. He wrote down the address, and hung up the telephone. He gave the spacious bedroom in the large house he was in another scan. The bed was covered in blood, and Miyuki lay dead on the floor. The terminator stood, and walked out of the room.

Konata thought for a moment, and dialed another number. The phone rang once before it was answered.

"Konata?" The voice on the phone cried out hopefully.

"Wow…Kagami…" Konata said.

"Wow nothing, Konata!" Kagami shouted. "We're worried sick! First you start talking about weird stalker guys, then two people are murdered, and then you disappear. If that's not bad enough, it's on the news that you're involved in some spree killing at a police station? What the hell's going on, Konata?"

"Listen, Kagami…" Konata said. "Something really bad happened, okay? I…can't say what. I'm okay right now, but you guys need to get out of the city. You and Tsukasa go someplace safe and hide out for a while." There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"Okay, Kona-chan." Kagami said. "I believe you. I mean, you're never this serious, so something major must be up. Just promise me that you're okay."

"I'm okay." Konata said. "I promise. And I want you guys to be safe too."

"We'll go somewhere safe, Konata." Kagami said. "Just…call me on my cell phone when you can."

"I will." Konata said. "Tell Tsukasa I said hi. I know she's probably a wreck."

"Okay. I will. Bye Konata." Kagami said.

"Bye."

By the time Senshi had returned with two huge grocery bags, Konata had changed back into her school girl outfit, and was sitting cross-legged on the bed with the pistol. She had figured out how to remove the magazine, load and unload the weapon, and how to remove the slide. She was in the process of putting it back together. Senshi watched her a moment as she slid the magazine into the pistol, pulled the slide back, and let it snap forward, loading the gun. She switched the safety on, and put the pistol on the nightstand.

"You learn fast." Senshi remarked. Konata smiled.

"I figured I should learn this stuff. You know…if I'm ever going to be a _great military leader_ and everything." She looked at the bags as Senshi sat them on the counter. "You get any pocky?"

"No."

"Ramen?"

"No."

"Then what did you get?" Konata demanded. Senshi started removing items from the bags. A package of unrendered pig fat, a jar of clear liquid with a warning label on it, pipe and plumbing parts…the strange items kept coming until Konata had to ask. "What is all of this stuff?" She picked up the large jar.

"Careful with that." Senshi said. "It's nitric acid." Konata sat it down softly on the counter. "I'm going to make a nitroglycerin-based plastic explosive."

"Out of lard?"

"Out of the glycerin that gets rendered off of the lard and nitric acid. I learned to make stuff like this when I was a kid."

"Wow…all I learned how to make was curry chicken." Konata said.

"Want to watch?" Senshi offered. Konata watched Senshi boil the lard to render off the glycerin, carefully mix it with the nitric acid, and gel it into a putty with a couple more chemicals.

"Jellifying it makes it more stable." He said, working the mixture into 10 inch pieces of pipe and capping the ends. He drilled holes in the ends, and inserted fuses, carefully sealing off the fuse hole with candle wax. "There." He said after completing the last of the six bombs.

"It's…really that easy?" Konata asked, sitting on the bed and drawing her knees up to her chin.

"Yeah. Pretty much."Senshi replied, sitting at the foot of the bed. Konata stared at him a moment, then blushed.

"Senshi-san?" She said. Senshi turned toward her. "Do you have a girlfriend or a wife or anything in the future?"

"No." He replied stoically.

"Really? I mean, you've had to have had at least one girlfriend though, right?" Konata asked. Senshi was quiet for a moment, as if the question were confusing.

"No. Never." He said. He noticed Konata's look. "There's no time for…that. It's all about survival. You grow up fighting every day. You don't really have a chance to get close to anyone. You learn to block out feelings."

"That's really kind of sad." Konata said. "You mean…you don't feel anything? That means you're the same as the machines." Senshi looked down and nodded.

"Why you? I mean…why was it you that came to protect me?"

"I volunteered." Senshi replied. "They needed someone to complete the mission, and I asked to be allowed to come back."

"Why?" Konata asked. Senshi looked into her eyes, then looked away.

"It was a chance to really do something important for the legendary General Izume. A chance to…set things in motion." He sighed. "I had a picture of you. You came the day before I was sent back. It was the first time I had ever seen you in person. You gave me a photograph of yourself. You looked like you do now, only…"

"What?" Konata asked.

"You looked sad. Like you were carrying a burden on your shoulders. When you gave me the photograph, you had tears in your eyes. I didn't know why. They said you never cried. You said to me 'I know you have to do this, and I knew that it had to be you before you volunteered. If you don't go, It's all for nothing. Thank you, Senshi-san.'" Senshi looked into Konata's emerald eyes. "I loved you, Konata. I came back because I love you. I always did." Konata closed her eyes, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She leaned forward, and gently wrapped her arms around Senshi.

"Thank you…Senshi-san." Konata whispered. Senshi embraced her lovingly, and their lips pressed together, locking them in a kiss that neither wanted to end. Konata touched Senshi's tongue with the tip of hers, and he replied by licking the tip of her tongue as they fell together onto the bed. Konata slipped Senshi's shirt up, breaking the kiss as she pulled it over his head. He embraced her again, now kissing her lips, her cheeks, and down her neck. He pulled off her top, and they kissed again. She had never felt this way about anyone, ever. She let Senshi undress her and press her against the mattress. Konata's world was a blur as she let Senshi have her. She dug her nails into his back as they made passionate love…

Konata pulled on her shoes as Senshi put his shirt on. Konata stood and looked at Senshi. She gave him a smile. The man she now loved smiled back. Suddenly there was the sound of a dog barking outside. They looked at each other with wide eyes. Senshi ran to the window, and peered out a crack in the curtains.

"It's _him_!" Senshi whispered. "Quick, this way!" He grabbed the bag with the bombs, and took Konata by the hand. They barged through the door separating their room from the one next door. Then into the next room, where a man sat watching television. The man gave a startled cry.

"Sorry about this!" Konata called as they ran through the man's room.

"The terminator kicked open the door to their motel room, and fired a burst of full auto fire from its assault rifle. It stepped in and scanned the room, finding it empty.

Konata and Senshi ran into the parking lot. A young man was getting into his car. Senshi grabbed him, and threw him to the pavement. Konata opened the passenger door and jumped in as Senshi started the car. The terminator heard the engine start, and walked back out into the parking lot. Seeing his target drive off into the night, the cyborg climbed onto the Kawasaki motorbike, and started the engine. The terminator sped off in pursuit.

Konata and Senshi took an exit at 60, and raced down the freeway, weaving through cars in their desperate attempt to get away from their hunter. Konata looked into the side view mirror, and saw the single headlight of a motorcycle speeding through the traffic, slowly catching up to them.

"Oh man…oh crap…" Konata gasped. "He's coming!" Senshi looked in the rearview mirror.

"Hang on!" He called, swerving around a truck, forcing two cars to lock on their brakes. The terminator's motorcycle easily maneuvered through the cars, and as the car came within 50 feet, the terminator aimed his shotgun with one hand and fired, shattering the car's back windshield. Konata yelped and ducked. Senshi veered off onto another exit ramp, but the terminator stayed glued to the car. It fired again, leaving nine small holes in the trunk of the car.

"Drive!" Senshi yelled. Konata took the wheel as Senshi reached into the bag, and brought out a bomb. He lit the fuse, and leaned out the window, trying to time the fuse perfectly. He threw the length of pipe toward the pursuing motorcycle. It exploded in front of the terminator, who drove through the fire and smoke without flinching. Senshi lit another bomb, and threw it. It exploded near the bike, but the terminator stayed upright. The terminator leveled his shotgun and pulled the trigger. The firearm clicked empty. The cyborg dropped the shotgun, and drew a pistol from its belt. It fired two shots at the car as Senshi threw another bomb. It exploded harmlessly behind the terminator.

Konata swerved to miss a car, and tried to weave between a van and a large gas truck, hoping to shake the terminator. The precise calculations of the machine allowed him to avoid the vehicles and keep up. As they entered an industrial area, flanked on both sides by warehouses and factories, Senshi lit another pipe bomb. He leaned out and prepared to throw it, but the terminator fired his pistol, hitting Senshi in the shoulder. Senshi dropped the bomb, which exploded too close, the concussion knocking Senshi unconscious.

"Senshi!" Konata cried, trying to drag him back into the car. "Senshi-san!" She pulled him back in the window. The terminator fired again, the bullet passing between the seats and smashing the windshield. Konata slammed on the brakes, causing the terminator to ram his motorcycle into the back of the car. She floored the accelerator and started to pull away, but lost control of the car. The vehicle hit a guardrail, and flipped through the air landing on its top. Konata screamed as the car skidded on its roof for thirty feet, coming to a stop in the middle of the road.

The terminator rose to its knees just as the driver of the gas truck saw him. The driver locked on the big rig's brakes, but the huge truck plowed over the robot, sending him bouncing between the road and undercarriage until the truck finally came to a stop. The terminator crawled out from under the rig, chunks of flesh now torn from his face and arms, exposing the metal skeleton underneath. One eye was completely gone, revealing a glowing red optical sensor. The machine threw open the door to the truck. The driver froze in horror at the sight of the being he had just ran over.

"Get out." The terminator ordered, grabbing the driver by the shirt and throwing him onto the pavement.

Konata crawled out of the wreckage of the car, still shaking from the accident. She looked inside the overturned vehicle. Senshi was barely stirring, and still seemed unconscious.

"Senshi…" She panted. "Senshi, wake up! Come on!" She reached in and tried to drag him out, mentally cursing her weakness. He stirred a little. "We have to get out of here, come on!" She called, tugging on his arm. He began to stir and come with her. Konata heard the truck's powerful diesel engine roar, and gazed down the road in terror. The gas truck was beginning to move forward, aimed toward the car. "Senshi!" Konata screamed. Senshi finally came to, and she helped him out of the car. They jumped aside just as the truck slammed into the car, knocking it out of the road. They half ran, half limped down the road, Konata helping Senshi along as the terminator swung the truck around. The large vehicle's headlights bathed them in light as the gas truck began moving toward them.

"Run!" Senshi yelled, pushing Konata away from him. She clung desperately to his hand. "Kona-chan, run!" He ordered. He shoved her off, and she began to run away from the approaching truck. Ignoring Senshi as it chased down its primary threat, the terminator focused on Konata as she ran for her life. Senshi lit one of the bombs, and as the truck passed, he jammed the bomb in between two fuel lines and dove into a dumpster. Konata ran past a parked car, screaming as seconds later, she heard the truck slamming into the car, pushing it aside like a toy. The terminator shifted gears and prepared to run the girl over. The fuse burned into the piece of black pipe. A moment later, the entire back of the tanker truck, and the 1,000 gallons of unleaded gas it contained exploded. Konata ran into a narrow alley and dove to the ground as the explosive conflagration quickly worked its way up the tank into the cab, turning the entire rig into a roaring ball of flaming gasoline. The diesel tanks on the tractor caught, causing a second explosion that ripped the roof off of the cab. It rolled to a stop, spewing a huge pillar of oily black smoke into the night sky. Konata crawled to the edge of the building and watched the truck burn. Through the orange and yellow flame, she saw a dark figure slowly move, then fall from the cab. It lay motionless on the ground a few moments, then got to its feet. It staggered a few steps before collapsing again, never to move again. Konata sighed in relief. The terminator was dead.

"Senshi!" Konata called, throwing open the dumpster. Senshi painfully crawled out, Konata catching him to keep him from falling to the ground. He stared at the dark form burning in the pool of flaming gas. "It's over Senshi…we won." Konata said. She hugged Senshi and kissed him on the lips. She helped him to his feet, and they turned once more to the flaming wreckage.

That's when they noticed the figure start to move. First a slight movement, then the entire form began to stir. The terminator began to rise, like a demon, from the flames. All of its flesh burned off, the terminator was now a metal skeleton with glowing red eyes, its silvery mass reflecting the light of the fire.

"No…" Konata gasped, watching the terminator stand. Its head turned and looked at them. "No!" She shrieked. They began to run as the terminator started slouching toward them.


	7. Chapter 7: Last Terrible Winds

Konata ran, her arm around Senshi to help him as they fled from the terminator. Konata felt sick with fear as the killer robot unrelentingly followed them, gaining on them as they made their way toward a factory building. At the door, Senshi broke out a pane of glass and reached in, unlocking the door. They hurried inside, searching for a way to hide or escape. The terminator followed them into the building, dragging its damaged right leg as it moved, locked onto Konata. They tried several doors, finding them locked. Finally, a metal door at the end of the hall opened, and the two fell inside, slamming the door closed and locking it. The terminator pushed up against it. It budged a little, but held. Senshi stumbled over to a control panel, and started flipping on all of the switches.

"What are you doing? He's coming!" Konata cried.

"Turning on…all of the machines." Senshi replied. "Confusing its motion sensors so it can't track us." The terminator slammed against the door again, bending the door in a little, straining the hinges.

"Come on!" Konata called, trying to drag Senshi away. He fell onto the floor, on the verge of losing consciousness again. "Senshi…" She gasped, trying to get him to his feet. He groaned. "Move it, sergeant! On your feet!" She ordered. Senshi finally stood, and Konata helped him away, deep into the labyrinth of robotic arms and conveyor belts. The terminator pushed through the door, breaking the lock. It stepped in, scanning the production floor of the factory. All of the movement and sounds interfered with its target acquisition mode. It switched from motion tracking to standard awareness, utilizing normal sight and hearing, and began to walk into the factory.

Konata and Senshi made their way toward the back of the factory, looking for an exit. They came to a dead end, and turned around. Senshi spotted a long crowbar, and picked it up. He helped Konata through a cluster of pipes and hoses, before squirming through himself. Konata grabbed a ledge to steady herself, and accidentally pressed a green button, causing a large robotic arm to swing around with a whirring sound, and knock over a metal box. The terminator heard the noise, and in an instant had targeted the location, walking toward the sound.

Finding another dead end, Senshi took Konata's hand, and began leading her down a catwalk. They rounded a corner where the walkway branched. Konata screamed. The metal skeleton met them face-to-face. They backed up a stairway, Senshi keeping Konata behind him. The terminator began stepping slowly up the stairs. Konata and Senshi made it to the higher catwalk. She grabbed Senshi's collar and tugged, wanting him to run too.

"Go." Senshi said, staring down the terminator as it reached the top step.

"No…not without you." Konata whimpered.

"Konata!" Senshi yelled. "Go! Run, now!" He swung the crowbar, striking the robot in the side of its head, causing the metal skull to snap to one side. Konata ran down the catwalk crying. Senshi held the bar like a bat, slamming it home into the other side of the metal assassin's head. The terminator took another step forward. Senshi struck again, but the terminator caught the crowbar, tearing it from Senshi's grip. It swung its arm, striking the sergeant across the face, sending him staggering back. He braced himself, determined to not let the machine pass. It hit him again, knocking him onto his back. Senshi crawled backwards to the top step of another flight of stairs. He looked down the steps to see Konata watching fearfully from behind a corner.

"Run…" He gasped. He pulled the last bomb from his pocket and lit it. Konata dove for cover. The terminator reached down to finish him off, and Senshi jammed the lit pipe bomb into a space in the terminator's torso. The robot fumbled for the bomb, but it was too late. Konata cried out as the explosion shook the catwalk. The terminator was blown into pieces, its upper body, missing one arm, landing at the base of the stairs near the now still body of Senshi. Konata looked out from around the corner.

"No…" She whispered, crawling over to the man she loved. He lay on his back, his eyes open, staring blankly upward. "Sen….Shenshi-san?" Konata sobbed, gently shaking him. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. He had died protecting her, and she loved him more now than ever. She took a deep breath and sighed. Suddenly, the terminator's torso reactivated, its one arm reaching toward her, grasping at her head. Konata screamed and fell backwards. The terminator lunged for her ankle, but Konata kicked away just in time. She looked around for an escape. She saw a huge metal press nearby, and dove into the machine. The terminator crawled in after her, dragging itself with its remaining arm. Konata struggled to crawl through the press, the tight fit and smooth metal floor making every inch a fight. She could hear the terminator close behind her, and knew she was in a race against death.

Finally reaching the other side, Konata pulled herself the rest of the way through, letting her body fall painfully to the concrete floor. She quickly got to her feet and slammed the metal grate shut just as the terminator reached the opening. It forced its arm through, still clawing the air, reaching for Konata. She looked around and spotted the control switch for the metal press. She placed her finger over the green button, and brushed a handful of blue hair from her face. She looked into the glowing red eyes of the robot who had hunted her relentlessly, ruined her life, and killed the only man she had ever loved.

"You're terminated, fucker!" She growled, and pressed the button. The press began to descend, slowly smashing the terminator into the floor of the machine. The hydraulic pumps groaned as the massive slab of steel pressed downward, flattening the terminator more and more. Its arm stopped moving, and Konata watched the red eyes dim and finally go black. Konata fell back against the wall and slid to the floor. It was over.

Police cars and emergency vehicles surrounded the factory as two paramedics wheeled Konata out on a stretcher. She watched as two men loaded a long black bag into an ambulance. Senshi. Konata closed her eyes, and pondered the future. It wasn't really over, she realized. The war was still coming, and her part in it was just beginning…


	8. Chapter 8: A New Storm is Coming

_All good things must eventually come to an end, and so must this story. But don't worry, there will be a sequel! And a sequel to THAT! Actually, I plan on making 4 of these fics in all. So I hope that you the readers are quite prepared for this new universe I've created. Enjoy the last, ominous chapter of Volume One, and please review. _

Konata drove along the deserted stretch of highway in her Jeep Renegade. The sun reflected off of her large aviator glassed as she saw the gas station ahead. She reached over, opening the glove compartment, and glanced at the .45 automatic pistol, making sure it was still there. She closed the compartment and locked it. She turned into the gas station, and pulled up to a pump. An elderly man hobbled over.

"Yes, young lady? Can I help you?"

"Fill it up." Konata replied.

"Certainly." The old man said, taking down the nozzle and turning on the pump. Konata took off her sunglasses, and looked down the long, lonely road, thinking about the war…the terminator…Senshi…A flash startled her. She looked to see a young boy with an instant camera. He had just taken her picture.

"You want to buy the photograph?" The 8 year old said with a smile. "It's really good. Only 400 yen." Konata smiled.

"400?" She asked, looking at the photo. "How about 300?"

"Yeah, 300 is fine!" The boy replied happily. Konata pulled a wad of bills from the console and handed the boy 300 yen. The boy gave her the picture and ran off, waving the money like he was a millionaire. Konata looked at the photograph for a moment. She hadn't realized how much she had changed until she had seen the image of herself. She sighed, and placed the photograph in the console between the seats. The elderly attendant finished pumping as Konata watched dark clouds gather on the horizon. She handed the old man a handful of money, and glanced back at the clouds. She slid on her sunglasses and ran her hands through her hair.

"There's a storm coming." The old man said matter-of-factly. Konata nodded.

"Tell me about it." She replied. She started the jeep's engine, and pulled away, continuing down the road, toward the gathering storm.


End file.
